


(Cosa non si fa) Per quello nero

by MrBalkanophile, NikeR, wingsofaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/NikeR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ciao, stronzo. Che guardavi?"</p><p>La risata nella voce di Margaret non nascondeva una punta di gelosia. A volte Alex amava davvero da impazzire la sua vita. "Niente. Il panorama."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Cosa non si fa) Per quello nero

La gonna corta ondeggiava con innocente malizia attorno alle cosce piene della ragazza piegata sul bancone, una scarpina di vernice rossa che di quando in quando saliva ad accarezzare il polpaccio dell'altra gamba. Alex aspirò la coca cola dalla sua cannuccia, gli occhiali da sole tondi a penzoloni sul naso. Era bella, la ragazza, con il suo culetto (neanche troppo -etto, a dire il vero; un signor sedere c'era sotto il nylon) oscillante, la camicetta tirata sulla schiena, i riccioli biondi trattenuti da un fermaglio a fiocco. Alex poteva immaginare la sua voce mentre ordinava il suo panino e la sua bibita - una vocina che era un amore, poteva starne certo, di quelle che ti fanno venir voglia di riempirle la boccuccia di bacetti - e continuò a guardarla mentre si portava il vassoio al petto e zampettava via, a pochi tavoli di distanza da lui.

Cinque dita gelide si posarono sulla sua nuca, ed Alex fece un salto sulla sedia.

"Ciao, stronzo. Che guardavi?"

La risata nella voce di Margaret non nascondeva una punta di gelosia. A volte Alex amava davvero da impazzire la sua vita. "Niente. Il panorama." Prese la mano di Marge che ancora era posata sulla sua nuca e le baciò le dita una ad una, guidandola a sedersi di fronte a lui. "Ho preso le tue cose preferite."

Margaret era bella, di una bellezza difficile da capire, che si nascondeva sotto gli zigomi alti, negli occhi troppo chiari, lungo le vene che le accarezzavano il collo per poi sparire sotto una maglia troppo larga per i suoi seni troppo piccoli - ma, oh, così deliziosi! Le dita lunghe e magre si allungarono verso le patatine nel suo piatto, e lui e seguì il movimento fino alla bocca rosa e leggermente screpolata. Lo smalto azzurro esitò contro la lingua guizzante e Alex sospirò.

"Cosa?" fece lei, le sopracciglia nere aggrottate.

"Niente," disse lui, allungando un piede per accarezzarle il polpaccio. "Solo che il panorama è appena migliorato infinitamente."

Marge sorrise lusingata, anche un po’ contenta della vittoria appena ottenuta. Sapeva che Alex amava osservare le altre, ma andava bene fintanto che rimanesse solo quello.

"Allora, dove andiamo?" domandò aggiungendo una punta di malizia alla piega delle sue labbra.

"Manuel e gli altri volevano andare a vedere un film, ma non so se ne ho voglia," rispose incrociando il suo sguardo e allungando una mano fino a toccarle le dita, "possiamo stare qui ancora un po’, o…" 

Margaret sapeva cosa stava pensando, le aveva già detto che il suo coinquilino sarebbe stato via per tutta la settimana. Si mise in piedi lentamente, allontanando il piatto su cui erano presenti ancora alcune patatine, e gli arrivò accanto, sfiorandogli il braccio.

"... oppure no," disse, sorridendo sorniona. Alex chiuse gli occhi, poi li riaprì. Nel seguire Marge fuori da lì, gettò un occhio sulla scollatura profonda della camicetta della ragazza bionda. Un ciondolo allungato indicava il solco tra i seni pieni, profondo e sensuale - e uno strattone al polso, di contrasto, gli ricordava che non avrebbe potuto esplorare quel canyon.

"Meriti una punizione," sussurrò Marge, minacciosa. "Tirerò fuori quello nero."

Alex represse un brivido. La supplicò per tutto il tragitto fino a casa, senza mai desiderare - neppure per un istante - che Marge lo ascoltasse. Le confessò tutto quello che Alex avrebbe voluto fare a quella sconosciuta, "quella troietta, con il viso da bambolina e la boccuccia da ciucciacazzi", mentre lei lo prendeva - con _quello nero_ , che a ogni affondo sembrava spaccarlo in due. E tutto per avere la possibilità di percorrere il contorno dei seni di Marge con la propria lingua, di assaggiare le sue labbra spaccate e secche?

Alex venne con violenza, la sua fantasia affollata di tutte le donne spiate che avrebbero voluto abusare di lui. Marge, spietata, restò dentro di lui fino a che non fu pronto per ricominciare.


End file.
